Irony
by Stixn
Summary: Grings Kodai was arrested nearly 1 year ago. Remembering the past has triggered one last vision of the future. The vision of his death. Little did he know just how near it was. -  R&R Please.


_Irony. _

He was surrounded. Surrounded by the cold metal bars that reminded him why he was here. The metal bars that were consistently taunting him, secluding him the outside world, isolating him in pure solitude. Golden eyes stared through the metal rows planted directly into the concrete; as if sufficing for a window, into the blue sky, tainted by grey smog.

Betrayal.

True, when he had first laid eyes on her, he had thought nothing. A new secretary. A young woman dressed in business attire with black hair tied into pigtails. Not too professional, but mature enough for her age.

"Sir, this is your new secretary; Rowena."

Kodai; sitting at his desk, turned in his seat, glancing over to see a young woman standing there, smiling softly.

"Pleasure to meet you Rowena-" His golden eyes widened abruptly as a rush of pain shot through his head. A scream escaped his mouth as he clutched his head into his hands. How he despised how abrupt his future tellings had to be. He despised how they drilled unbearable pain into his skull and left his body struggling to take in a simple breath. But without them, he was nothing.

"Sir!" Rowena was about to run to his side, but had been stopped by the employee who had brought her to meet Kodai.

"He's getting a vision of the future. You mustn't interrupt him." The employee spoke sternly, holding his arm out in front of her to prevent her from moving forward.

Her eyes widened. "A vision…From the future?" She spoke quietly questioning the topic.

His eyes, no longer golden, but now with a light green glow emitting from them stared straight ahead. His pupils constricted to nothing but tiny dots. Currently visions of the future had been pounding into his head at a rapid pace.

"_Hidden documents, password, V-I-S-I-O-N. Password accepted."_

"_He'll never even find out."_

"_The public will know of what he's done."_

"_My name is Rowena Sinclair, I work undercover as Kodai's secretary. Of course, he isn't aware that I have….information…it all….everything….lying…."_

_-No. Show me more! Stop fading! Don't stop here. What does she know?-_

His pupils dilated immensely as he gasped for a breath of air. Still holding his head, he leaned against his desk. "Please excuse me." He muttered quietly.

He shot a subtle glare at her, that could easily be mistaken for the pain he felt in his head, but he already knew she would betray him. Lovely. Was it possible for anyone to simply /wish/ to work underneath him? Or did they all want his head skewered on a pike? He sighed.

"Thank you miss Sinclair, Mr. Smith will direct you to your office."

"Uh, yes. Of course….Sir?" She paused awkwardly. "How did you know my last name?"

He smirked, nearly laughing aloud. "I simply know these things, my dear."

She giggled. He grimaced. Such pathetic attempts of covering over her hatred towards me.

He stared forward. Orange. Such an ugly colour, standing out against the depressing grey. He could see the other inmates in the cells across from him. How misplaced they looked. All was grey, the concrete walls, the floor tiles, even the rock solid beds they were forced to sleep upon, a dull depressing shade of grey.

He remembered when inmate wore black and white. What ever happened to that? The florescent orange was simply hideous. He much preferred his white suit. Much less…bold.

The other inmates. There was no conversation between any of them. The males were on separate wards from the females and etcetera. He glanced up from his dead, motionless staring off into oblivion to see a young male. Too young to be in prison. What had the child done to deserve such a fate of intensive security?

"Please let me see them!" The young male was screaming, as the guards tried to convince him to calm down and go back to the cell where he belonged. "Please!" He was practically wailing at this point.

"You are not permitted to visit the female ward." The guard spat at him.

His hair was nothing he had ever seen before. Bright blue, spiked awkwardly like cat's ears. This brought a small smile to Kodai's face.

"Please let me see my sisters…." The young blue haired male had pleaded once more before the door was locked, and he was back to where he belonged. Inside his cell. Dressed in horrendous orange.

Kodai frowned. The child's sisters were locked up here as well, and he was not permitted to see them? Such a cruel world they had been emitted into. Such irony eluded him. They got locked away behind bars for committing cruel and unusual crimes, but not that they were, people were allowed doing such cruel things to them. Ah, the world was a wonderful place was it not?

His eyes constricted suddenly.

_Shit. _He hadn't expected this to happen while he was here. Never. His powers were supposed to gone by this point. It had been twenty years. Twenty years since he had received his powers.

_The rush of pink light spread through his body. The time ripple. What he had been searching for. With this he could travel time! He laughed hysterically. Soon he could evade all physics of the world and travel between times. Or so he had thought. The pain came immediately sending his mind into a flurry of random visions. Visions of the future. He was granted with the power of seeing small portions of the future in random periods._

Shit, shit, shit. The guards would hear his screams and come running. They would probably think he was trying to commit suicide. That option seemed rather pleasant at this moment in time.

He screamed as his vision blanked out and the visions rushed into his mind.

"_Death penalty….No other option….He's lost …control…It's been….years…..How….still living….I don't know."_

"_Kodai…..so sorry….."_

'…_.Tears….Syringe….Blue streaked with yellow…that child….dead…..Screaming….'_

_Shit. Don't end now you bastard! _

His eyes diluted. Shit. Shit. _SHIT._ Why had the vision ended? He hadn't seen half of the image. He only heard words, then random images.

Kodai sighed, resting his head in his hands. The visions were never that badly heard. Normally the voices were so much more audible. But today… He looked back to the iron bar window.

"A message to all inmates, Death Penalty is now in order. You will be eliminated by the order of greatest threat to us."

Kodai's eyes widened as he stared at the PA system.

"Grings Kodai? If you would please come with me, we have to discuss something with you."

_Rowena._

"It would be my pleasure miss Sinclair." He glared at her coldly. So she would be there, to watch his life be taken from him? It was funny how karma worked. She was such a bitch.

She led him to a chair directing him to take a seat. He could see the table where the death penalty would take place. He would be right after the poor soul that went before him.

"Grings Kodai, is next to be taken by the death penalty. There truly is no other option with this one, he's lost all sanity. We can no longer control him, It's been 21 years since that day. How he is still living, honestly, I don't know. But we must end it. Before it occurs again. It can not be afforded."

Kodai glanced over at the men who would soon take his life. How unfortunate. He had hoped for something a little more spontaneous.

"Kodai,"

Kodai glanced over to Rowena.

"I'm so sorry. For what I did…. I shouldn't have allowed them to take you away. I never wanted to betray you. I will do whatever I can to help you." She tilted her head downward, tears streaming down her face.

Beautiful timing, 5 minutes before his set death. How….Ironic? Yes. Irony was the word used for about every occurrence that happened in his life.

Staring into the glass room he watched a horrendous scene unfold. The guards had been holding two young girls back. The blue haired child was strapped to the table to be injected. His sisters were crying. They held the syringe to inject the child, to take his life away from him. They called us criminals, but this is what they did to us. Kodai cringed. A white light flashed.

He was strapped on the table. Only he was watching the scene unfold in someone else's eyes. He could see his own face, his own hair; blue streaked with yellow, his own body in the other room, strapped down to be injected. The blue haired child was dead, they were now disposing of the body. His sisters screamed. He stared at himself. Kodai's body, to Kodai's eyes.

"Forgive me Kodai." _Screaming_.

His vision had proved correct, with every last detail slowly filling in. Staring at his own hands, then back to the body that had just been killed. _Rowena._

"Thank you, Rowena. _Thank you_."

"Leaving early Rowena?" One of the males had asked.

A simple nod answered the question as black heels stepped outside into freedom. Rowena's black heels. _Kodai's mind. _

The male raised an eyebrow. _Did Rowena's eyes just turn golden?_


End file.
